New Doe Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Rudolph x OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a doe with extraordinary abilities. Alexis is the doe that everyone wants to be with, but do they really know who she really is? She is an orphan doe taken in by a adult doe named Sky. Alexis is a very beautiful and headstrong doe who has never truly let someone in. What will happen when Alexis meets Rudolph? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESCRIPTION!
1. Descriptions and Meeting Sky

Scroll past descriptions for first chapter ok

* * *

Name: Alexis

Gender: Female

Age: Same as Rudolph

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ reindeer shifter

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Scent: Alexis smells like Vanilla

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder

Alexis's them in doe form: She walked away

Alexis and Rudolph's theme song: Thank you stars

Accessories: Wears this necklace around neck

pin/842736148999067414/

Looks: this is what Alexis looks like as far as fur color and what her coat looks like as a doe but imagine her without the hair and antlers and imagine her in the type of animation as the movie

/1166980?q=oc

Eyes: In this pic is what her eyes and eye lashes and imagine her eye color as violet purple

ponyness1/art/My-Bambi-oc-name-Dandelion-479435631

Hair: She also has a hair tuft imagine her hair like Rudolph's except in this pic its only the wavy bangs and their a light blonde lighter than Rudolph's hair

. /pin/432486370459216642/?lp=true

Abilities: Good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Ice powers

Skills in doe form: Running, singing, drawing with a stick in the snow

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Hobbies: Hanging out with Rudolph, singing, drawing, and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Winter

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, protective, deeply loyal, kind, shy, stubborn, stands up for others, selfless, out going, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Rudolph

Closest friend out of everyone: Rudolph

Close friends: Rudolph and Zoey

Best friends: Rudolph and Zoey

Friends: Rudolph, Zoey, Slyly, Leonard, and Sky (Adopted mother)

Past: Parents were killed by wolves and was orphaned due to this and was found in the freezing cold by Sky and she took her in

* * *

Alexis wolf form description

Name: Alexis

Gender: Female

Age: Same as Rudolph

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ reindeer shifter

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid White and with places of very light silver( The silver is in the same places as in the picture)

Alexis's voice: Dove Camerom

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: Behind these hazel eyes

Alexis and Rudolph's theme song: Thank you stars

Accessories: go to my wattpad account for accessories username is destinycopley13

Abilities: Good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Ice powers

Skills in wolf form: Tracking, running, and howling

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Specialties: Running, tracking, drawing, and howling

Hobbies: Howling, hanging out with Rudolph, and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Winter

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, protective, deeply loyal, kind, shy, stubborn, stands up for others, selfless, out going, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Rudolph

Closest friend out of everyone: Rudolph

Close friends: Rudolph and Zoey

Best friends: Rudolph and Zoey

Friends: Rudolph, Zoey, Slyly, Leonard, and Sky (Adopted mother)

Past: Parents were killed by wolves and was orphaned due to this and was found in the freezing cold by Sky and she took her in

* * *

Sky description

Name: Sky

Gender: Female

Age: 4 years old

Birthday: October 7th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Reindeer

Mate: None never gained interest in anyone

Eye color: Baby blue

Scent: Sky smells like gingerbread

Sky's voice: Kelly Clarkson

Sky's theme: Never alone

Sky and Alexis's theme song: You'll be in my heart

Looks: pin/490892428109506429/?lp=true

Fur color: this pic

ponyness1/art/My-Bambi-oc-name-Dandelion-479435631

Eyes: pic

Hair: no hair like alexis

Abilities: Good hearing

Powers: None

Skills in doe form: Good at keeping the peace between others

Favorite place: Near snowy fields

Hobbies: Hanging out with Alexis, drawing, teaching and taking walks

Favorite animal: Dove

Favorite flower: Lily

Favorite season: Winter

Favorite color: Green and Red

Favorite time of day: Morning and evening

Personality: Down to earth, beautiful, smart, fearless, agile, fast, swift, strong, kind, motherly, a bit stubborn, loyal, very selfless, quiet, and passionate

Crush: Slight crush on Cupid

Closest friend out of everyone: Alexis( Adopted daughter)

Close friends: Cupid and Alexis( Adopted daughter)

Best friends: Alexis(Adopted daughter), Cupid, and Blitzen

Friends: Rudolph, Zoey, Cupid, Blitzen, and Alexis( Adopted daughter)

Past: Had a child once but lost it to Stormella along with mate after they were killed by her wolves

* * *

Chapter 1 Meeting Sky

As Alexis wandering around one night in doe form lost in the snow she notices a figure standing before her and cowers back a bit in fear.

"Dont be afraid I wont hurt you." The figure says revealing to be a brown doe. Alexis then calms down a bit but still keeps her distance.

"Who are you and where are your parents?" The doe asks.

"A-alexis and m-my parents are gone." Alexis says sadly receiving a sad look from the doe.

"Well Alexis I'm Sky. Why dont you come with me?" Sky offers kindly as she smiles to Alexis causing Alexis to smile kindly back as she shivers.

"Your cold aren't you?" Sky asks as Alexis nods.

"Here get under me and follow I'll keep you warm until we reach my home." Sky says as Alexis gets between her front legs and follows her to a barn that is empty.

"You'll be safe here with me." Sky says as Alexis lays down in a stall beside Sky.

"Thank you." Alexis says kindly before falling asleep next to the doe.

*where Sky finds out Alexis can turn into a wolf this happens a few months later after meeting Sky and before Alexis meets Rudolph*

While Alexis is out playing away from the north pole she transforms into wolf before hearing a gasps and turns to see her adopted mother Sky.

"Mom please don't be afraid I won't hurt you." Alexis says as she shifts to doe form and walks slowly to Sky.

"Alexis how did this happen to you?" Sky asks.

"I've been able to do it since birth. I'm sorry I kept this from you but I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore. Please dont be mad." Alexis says but to her surprise Sky nuzzles her.

"Your not mad?" Alexis asks as she nuzzles Sky back.

"Mad? How could I be mad at my beautiful daughter. I dont care what you look like or what you are. Your perfect in my eyes. But I do not want you doing this around Santa or the others they may not feel the same way I do." Sky says receiving a nod from Alexis as the two start playing in the snow.


	2. Meeting Rudolph

"Do I have to go?" Alexis asks as Sky gently pushes her along to follow other bucks and does to a school.

"Yes Alexis dear now go on you'll be late." Sky says as she makes Alexis go with the other students as they gather in a room with an adult doe.

"Good morning yearlings." The adult doe says.

"Good morning Mrs. Prancer." Everyone says in union.

"Now let's see what we've learned about reindeer history. Who can tell me how Santa picks the flyers for his team? Alexis since your new maybe you can tell me?" Mrs. Prancer asks.

"Once a year Santa holds the junior reindeer games. It's every reindeer's chance to shine and prove their worth to Santa. And if you really impress Santa at the games he may ask you to be a flyer one day." Alexis says shyly.

"Well done Alexis. Your mother has taught you well. Now as you know yearlings all flyers wear the coveted medal of valor. But who can tell me what the medal of valor stands for?" Mrs. Prancer asks.

"Courage! Character! And a heart that's true!" Rudolph says causing Alexis to smile kindly at him seeing he knows what being a flyer is about.

"Correct Rudolph. But next time raise your hoof." Mrs. Prancer says.

"My dad Cupid says I was born to be a flyer just like him." Arrow says.

"Your out of order Arrow." Mrs. Prancer says as everyone starts saying they wanna be a flyer as Rudolph then says he wants to be a flyer.

"Not with that nose." Arrow says as everyone starts laughing and making fun of Rudolph except for Zoey and Alexis.

"Hey back off anyone can be a flyer if they choose." Alexis says managing to get most of the bucks to shut up and fake apologize as Rudolph runs walks away crying.

"Poor Rudolph." Zoey says sadly.

"I'll go check on him." Alexis says as she follows after Rudolph ignoring Mrs. Prancer telling her to come back. as alexis finds rudolph near some frozen water looking at his reflection in the eyes she hears him say he wants to be normal.

"Why be normal? Being unique is nothing to be ashamed of." Alexis says startling Rudolph as he sees her.

"Your the new girl aren't you?" Rudolph asks as Alexis goes closer to him.

"Yea. We never really formally met. I'm Alexis you must be Rudolph." Alexis says kindly.

"How'd you know?" Rudolph asks giving Alexis a kind smile.

"Lucky guess." Alexis says laughing slightly.

"Well it was nice meeting you Alexis. You probably dont wanna be seen with me though." Rududolph says sadly as he turns away and starts walking.

"Hey wait I didn't say I was gonna leave. I actually wanna get to know you." Alexis says making Rudolph stop and turn around with a smile.

"Really?! Even though I have a glowing red nose?" Rudolph asks as Alexis giggles slightly.

"Of course. Just because your different doesn't mean I dont wanna be friends. Besides I think being different means there's more thinks to like about someone." Alexis says kindly as Rudolph starts jumping around happily.

"Wow I cant believe someone other than Zoey actually likes my red nose." Rudolph says as he jumps around happy causing Alexis to smile and laugh.

"So let's take a walk for a bit get to know each other some hmm?" Alexis asks as Rudolph stops jumping and smiles at Alexis as he walks beside her.

*Timeskip*

"Its getting late Rudolph I should be heading home. My mom is probably wondering where I am." Alexis says.

"Aww can you not stay for a bit longer?" Rudolph asks sadly.

"I'm sorry I can't." Alexis says sadly.

"Well at least let me walk you home." Rudph says as the two start walking back to the village.

"Alright I'd like that very much. Thank you." Alexis says kindly.

"Your welcome." Rudolph says smiling.

*Timeskip*

"Goodnight Alexis. Will I see you at reindeer school tomorrow?" Rudolph asks as they reach Alexis's house.

"Yep goodnight Rudolph." Alexis says kindly as she goes inside only to be met by her mother Sky.

"I see you made a new friend just like I told you that you would. Just dont go leaving school and scaring me like that again." Sky says.

"Yes I really like him. He's really sweet. And sorry mom it wont happen again." Alexis says.

"Good for you dear now off to bed with you. You have school tomorrow." Sky says.

"Yes mom." Alexis says heading to bed.


	3. Christmas Eve Launch

"Look dear here they come." Sky says as she and Alexis watches Santa and his reindeer leave.

"Mom can I go look around?" Alexis asks.

"Of course dear." Sky says as she goes to talk with some of the adult deer. Alexis then heads up a hill and sees Rudolph and stops deciding to listen upon hearing him talking to himself.

"One day that's gonna be me. Ladies and gentlemen we present the meddle of valor to our newest flyer Rudolph! Thank you thank you very much. I'd like to thank my parents for always believing in me. Oh and Santa too. For making everything possible. But most of all I'd like to thank the doe of my dreams Alexis." Rudolph says.

"Aww thanks." Alexis says slightly laughing as Rudolph then sees Alexis.

"Oh my gosh." Rudolph says as he then blushes as smiles as his nose then glows red.

"Don't be embarrassed Rudolph." Alexis says walking over to Rudolph.

"I didn't know you were there." Rudolph says.

"That was a beautiful acceptance speech. I really liked it." Alexis says.

"You did?" Rudolph says.

"Wanna walk with me?" Alexis asks as Rudolph gladly follows her to a candy cane arch.

"I'm happy we're friends Rudolph." Alexis says.

"Really you mean you still don't mind being seen with me?" Rudolph asks smiling.

"Rudolph as long as we've been friends you still think I care what the others think?" Alexis asks.

"But what about my you know?" Rudolph asks.

"Rudolph I love your nose. It's one of the things I love about you. Your different from a lot of the reindeer and I love that. It's unique." Alexis says causing Rudolph and herself to blush.

"You really feel that way?" Rudolph asks receiving a shy nod from Alexis.

"Gosh I never knew I was unique." Rudolph says.

"Hey Rudolph look up." Alexis says looking up.

"Mistletoe toe." Rudolph says as he looks up and sees mistletoe toe.

"Do you know what that means? Your supposed to kiss me." Alexis says as she gets closer to Rudolph as he leans in to kiss Alexis on the cheek.

"Hey what's going on here?" A voice asks interrupting Alexis and Rudolph stopping him from kissing her. As the two look they see Hickory ( just a reindeer I made up. Just imagine his looks ok. Hickory is Alexis's boyfriend that got her after she became friends with Rudolph he basically talked her into dating him so he would leave her alone also he is mean like Arrow to Rudolph) growling as he walks over to Alexis and Rudolph.

"We were just talking hickory it's fine." Alexis says.

"Looked more like kissing to me." Hickory says staring daggers at Rudolph.

"There's no reason to be jealous we're just friends." Alexis says.

"Jealous!? Of Rudy the red nosed reject!" Hickory shouts.

"Back off Hickory I do not appreciate you talking to my friends that way ever! And unless you wish to loose me as your doe friend and friend you better back off." Alexis says.

"Your willing to throw away your relationship for someone like him?" Hickory asks.

"Yes hickory I am. Rudolph is my friend I see him as a close friend I would willing to anything for him and stand by him now lay off." Alexis says.

"Whatever. come on let's get outta here." Hickory says as he starts walking.

"I'm sorry Rudolph I have to go. I'll come see you tomorrow if you'll meet me where we first met. We can hang out ok. Bye." Alexis says receiving a nod from Rudolph as she starts walking with hickory.

"Loser!" Hickory laughs as Alexis looks back at Rudolph smiling at him before leaving with Hickory.


	4. Becoming Closer

"Ok this is the day. This is the day I tell him. I just hope he takes it ok." Alexis says as she sees Rudolph in the snowy meadow where they met and walks over to him.

"Hi Alexis." Rudolph says kindly.

"Hi Rudolph." Alexis says.

"Wow." Rudolph says as he stares at Alexis.

"Wow what?" Alexis asks.

"Its just... your eyes. They're beautiful." Rudolph says causing Alexis to blush.

"Oh thank you. Hickory never complements me like that." Alexis says as they start walking.

"Why do you stay with him? With everything he puts you through. He doesn't even seem to want to trust you." Rudolph says.

"I dont know honestly. It's not easy being the doe every buck seems to want and wherever someone does manage to be with me they always do this. I guess I put up with it because my mom wants me to be taken care of." Alexis says.

"And she thinks Hickory is the answer. Even though he doesn't treat you right." Rudolph says.

"Pretty much." Alexis says.

"Alex can I be honest with you?" Rudolph asks.

"What is it Rudolph?" Alexis asks.

"Remember back when you heard my acceptance speech and you heard me say you were the doe of my dreams? I meant it. You are the most beautiful doe I've ever seen. Your kind, smart, and loyal. I dont know what I would do without you." Rudolph says.

"Thank you Rudolph. That means a lot to me to hear that. I wish I'd heard this before I got with Hickory." Alexis says while smiling slightly.

"Then why dont you leave him?" Rudolph asks.

"Because I cant do him like that even if he deserves it." Alexis says.

"Its alright. I understand. I'm just glad to know I would of had a chance with you." Rudoph says with a kind smile.

"Hey Rudolph... can we speak for a moment?" Alexis asks still nervous.

"I thought that's what we were doing?" Rudolph asks as he laughs slightly while silenty praying and hoping Alexis doesn't say she doesn't wanna be friends with him anymore.

"No no silly I mean I would like to discuss something with you. Its very important and I need to know you trust me. So do you trust me?" Alexis asks.

"Of course I trust you. I trust you more than anyone else in the world. You mean everything to me." Rudolph says.

"Close your eyes. Just please dong freak out. Itll be ok I promise." Alexis says as Rudolph gives her a questioning look but does as she says.

"Ok open." Alexjs says as Rudolph then opens his eyes to no longer see his friend Alexis but a beautiful white wolf in front of him.

"What did you do to my friend? Where's Alexis!?" Rudolph asks as he slightly backs away.

"Rudolph it's me Alexis." Alexis says as she manages to get Rudolph to stop backing away from her.

"How do I know your not lying?" Rudolph asks while keeping his distance.

"Ask me something only you and I would know." Alexis says.

"Ok then. Alexis was the only one who heard my acceptance speech. What did I say?" Rudolph asks.

"One day that's gonna be me. Ladies and gentlemen we present the meddle of valor to our newest flyer Rudolph! Thank you thank you very much. I'd like to thank my parents for always believing in me. Oh and Santa too. For making everything possible. But most of all I'd like to thank the doe of my dreams Alexis." Alexis says.

"Alexis it really is you. But how did this happen to you?" Rudolph asks as he goes over to Alexis.

"I've always been able to do this Rudolph. I can change form between doe and wolf. I've kept it secret because I was afraid people would laugh or be afraid of me." Alexis says sadly as she shifts to doe form.

"Well dont worry. I'm big afraid of you. Well now that I know it's you anyways." Rudolph says kindly.

"Rudolph my mother made me promise to never shoe anyone I could do this. So please you must keep this between us. Promise me." Alexis says.

"Alright I promise. But just so you know I still think your beautiful as a wolf or doe." Rudoph says as he then licks Alexis's cheek causing her to blush.

"What was that for?" Alexis asks.

"Just a little way of saying thank you." Rudolph says while blushing himself.

"Thank you? For what?" Alexis asks.

"For being my friend and always being there for me when I needed you. And for trusting ne enough to show me your secret. Dont worry its safe with me. Now come on let's finish our walk and time together before Hickory comes looking for you again like last time." Rudolph says as Alexis nods and follows him.


	5. The Reindeer Games

"I'm sure you'll get noticed by Santa in the games Rudolph. You've trained and practiced for this." Alexis says as she and Rudolph get ready for the games.

"Aww I'm sure he'll notice you too Alexis." Rudolph says.

"I'm really glad we're friends." Alexis says kindly.

"Me too." Rudolph says.

"Hey you two I just wanted to wish you luck." Zoey says as she enters the room.

"Luck?" Alexis asks.

"Aren't you participating Zoey?" Rudolph asks.

"No I decided not to but I'll cheer you guys on." Zoey says as she leaves.

"But I-" Rudolph then gets cut off by Alexis.

"But what?" Alexis asks.

"What I mean to say is-" Rudolph then gets cut off as Alexis takes off her crescent moon necklace and places it around Rudolph's neck.

"It's for good luck." Alexis says.

"Gosh Alexis." Rudolph says as Alexis gently kisses him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Come on let's go." Alexis says as she and Rudolph run out and get ready for the games.

"Once a year. We've all these games to honor the mighty reindeer who draw my sleigh every Christmas Eve. May the flyers of tomorrow be discovered today. Let the games begin!" Santa announces.

"And now for the first event of opening day the sleigh race!" The announcer says as Alexis and the others come out pulling their sleighs and drivers to the starting line.

"Your wearing Alexis's necklace." Arrow says as he notices Alexis's necklace on Rudolph.

"She just gave it to me for luck." Rudolph says.

"Alexis is my doe. Understand?" Hickory asks.

"Alexis's not a trophy and you shouldn't treat her like one." Rudolph says as the race then begins.

"Hickory and arrow are racing dirty." A female elf driver in Alexis's sleigh says as they see Hickory and Arrow start cheating.

"Then hang on cause I'm not about to lose because of those two cheating." Alexis says as she starts running faster.

"Looks like your training together paid off." Alexis's driver says as she and Alexis see Rudolph jump over a sleigh crash not loosing his driver or sleigh. As Alexis is running she then sees Rudolph's nose glow bright red causing Arrow and Hickory both to crash.

"Whoa. Man that was close." Alexis says as she dodges the crash between Hickory and Arrow as she then comes in second to Rudolph as they finish the race.

"Well done Rudolph." Alexis says as everyone cheers for Rudolph as someone puts a flower plant horseshoe around Rudolph's neck.

"Thanks Alexis." Rudolph says as they then hear a whistle and see the ref.

"Your disqualified for illegal use of a glowing red nose. Your banned from the rest of the games." The ref says as he takes the plant horseshoe off of Rudolph.

"Sorry Rudolph." Rudolph's driver says.

"Not your fault Doggle." Rudolph says.

"Judges rule Hickory winner by default." The ref says as he puts the plant horseshoe on Hickory.

"You two cheated." Zoey says as she and Alexis walk over to Arrow and Hickory.

"So what if we cheated." Hickory says.

"The point is Hickory won and I came in third place. So Santa is gonna notice us." Arrow says.

"You two are no flyers." Zoey says.

"Zoey is right. Flyers are brave and they have character true hearts like Rudolph. All you two care about is winning." Alexis says.

"But he has a red nose." Hickory says.

"He can never be a real flyer with a nose like that." Arrow says.

"If your so shallow that you cant see what it truly takes to be a flyer then I don't feel sorry for either of you." Alexis says angrily.

"But Alexis-" Hickory then gets cut off by Alexis.

"That's it Hickory I'm not your doe friend anymore." Alexis says.

"At least your still with me huh Zoey." Arrow says.

"No I'm not arrow I don't wanna be your doe friend anymore after this." Zoey says as she walks off and Alexis walks to find Rudolph walking away.

"Rudolph wait." Alexis says.

"Go back to the games Alexis. You don't want to be seen with me. I'm a reject remember." Rudolph says sadly.

"But Rudolph." Alexis says sadly as Rudolph keep walking leaving Alexis at the entrance to the stadium.


	6. Run Aways

***Ok this is the part of the movie where Zoey and Rudolph would sing Show me the light while Rudoph is running away. But imagine it that way just imagine it as Alexis as Zoey and instead of them singing Show me the light they are singing I will always be with you from All dogs go to Heaven 2 and instead of Rudolph singing first it will be Alexis singing first***

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _I will always be with you  
Makes no difference where your road takes you to  
Even if we're apart  
Now we're joined at the heart  
Though our moments may be gone  
You and I will still live on_

 _ **Rudolph singing**_

 _I will always be with you  
I'll be by your side whatever you do  
All the memories may fade  
But the ones that we made  
Are eternal as a star  
Now I'm part of who you are_

 _ **Alexis and Rudolph singing**_

 _And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter  
I'll be in the tears you cry  
'Cause the way you and I have touched one and other  
Doesn't end with goodbye_

 _I will always be with you  
Like a guardian-angel constant and true  
When you're lost in the night (Lost in the night)  
And you can't see the light  
My love will see you through_

 _ **Rudolph singing**_

 _I will always be there_

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _You'll have me there_

 _ **Alexis and Rudolph singing**_

 _I will always be with you_

 ***song over***

"Oh I have to talk to him I just have to." Alexis says as she leaves her house and heads over to Rudolph's.

"Hello. Anyone home?" Alexis asks as she reaches Rudolph's house and knocks as Rudolph's father Blitzen opens the door.

"Hi i wish to talk to Rudolph please." Alexis says as she then sees Rudolphs mother start crying and run away from the door.

"He ran away." Blitzen says.

"He did what!?" Alexis asks in shock.

"He's gone." Blitzen says as he closes the door.

"Oh Rudolph. I'm gonna find you I wont let you run away at least not alone." Alexis says as she gets behind a house and transforms into her wolf form before starts sniffing the ground trying to track Rudolph down.


	7. Captured

"Lost his track. Oh well I guess I better transform back before someone other than rudolph sees me. Looks like I'm crossing Stormella's bridge. Don't worry Rudolph I'll find you." Alexis says as she comes across a bridge and shifts back to doe form.

"Rudolph! Rudolph! Oh where are you!?" Alexis calls as she then sees some wolves and attempts to run from them rather than fight them but stops upon seeing Stormella with Ridley.

"Naughty naughty." Ridley says as Alexis shifts to wolf form growling.

"You crossed my bridge. Thanks to you I get to blow the storm that will bury Santa for good. Poor Alexis nowhere to run nowhere to hide." Stormella says as Alexis tries to run back to the bridge but Stormella stops her by casting a block of ice in her path.

*Timeskip*

"What did I even do to deserve this Stormella?" Alexis asks as she shifts to doe form after being tossed in a cage in Stormella's ice castle as Stormella leaves Alexis in the dungeon.


	8. Together Again

"Oh I never should of went across that bridge. Now I'm stuck here. Oh Rudolph I hope your ok." Alexis says sadly.

 ***Ok this is the part of the movie where Zoey would sing Show me the light in the ice castle dungeon but instead Alexis is singing I will always be with you***

 _ **Alexis singing**_

 _I will always be with you  
Like a guardian-angel constant and true  
When you're lost in the night (Lost in the night)  
And you can't see the light  
My love will see you through_

 ***Song over***

"I'm never getting out of this place... Rudolph!" Alexis says as she then sees Rudolph and a polar bear come out of a hole in the wall and land on top of each other.

"I'm here to save you Alexis." Rudolph says causing Alexis to smile.

"Oh Rudolph you don't know how happy I am to see you." Alexis says as Rudolph and the polar bear come over to the cell.

"Pleased to meet you Alexis. I am Leonard. Now stand back." Leonard says as he tries breaking the bars but no luck.

"It wont budge without the key. Trust me I've already tried getting out anyway I could think of nothing worked." Alexis says.

"Where is it?" Rudolph asks.

"Right here." A voice says revealing to be Stormella showing the key around her neck.

"Rudolph!" Alexis shouts as she then sees Stormella hit Leonard and Rudolph with her wand sending them flying into a cell along with Alexis.

"Welcome to the hotel Stormella my dear." Stormella says.

"Let us out." Leonard says.

"You'll be sorry when Santa hears about this." Rudolph says.

"Ah Santa's not worried about you honey. He's got his own problems. You see ms wolfy here crossed my bridge and now I'm throwing the storm of the century." Stormella says.

"But it's almost Christmas. If you cast that storm it'll ruin everything." Alexis says.

"Hit it Ridley." Stormella says.

*This is Stormella singing the song I Hate Santa Claus*  
 _  
Stormella singing_

 _I get a certain thrill,  
From every falling snowflake,  
Or an ice shift that causes  
A catastrophic earthquake,  
I get a happy chill  
From the crush of avalanches,  
And whither the trees with a thousand breaking branches_

 _Because you crossed my path,  
You'll feel Stormella's wrath!  
And now I shall release my storming masterpiece  
I'll bury that old gizzard in a wizard of a blizzard  
And it's because,  
I hate Santa Claus! That cheerful Santa Claus!_

 _That joyful toyful, and oh so merry,  
If you ask me an extraordinary,  
I hate Santa Claus, Yes I hate Santa Claus!_

 _What's with that Ho! Ho! Ho!  
And his jolly disposition,  
Giving toys to girls and boys,  
I must ruin his merry mission!  
I'm just getting warm with the havoc that I'll cause  
When I blow my wicked storm and crash that Santa Claus_

 _Oh, Because you crossed my path  
You'll feel stormella's wrath  
And now I shall release my storming masterpiece  
I'll bury that old gizzard in a wizard of a blizzard  
And it's because,  
I hate Santa Clause! That Cheerful Santa Claus!  
IIIIII Haaate Saaantaaa Claaauuussss!  
I hate him!_

*song over*

"Thank you. No no stop. Thank you." Stormella says as Ridley claps for her.

"You'll never get away with this." Rudolph says.

"Just watch me." Stormella says as she chuckles.

"Your a mean horrible wrenched old witch. That's what you are." Alexis says as Stormella begins to walk off.

"Flatterer. Remember my little doe eyed doe you made this storm possible work that out in therapy." Stormella says as she leaves with Ridley.

"Oh Rudolph this is all my fault." Alexis says sadly.

"No Alexis it's my fault." Rudolph says.

"But I'm the one who crossed the bridge." Alexis says.

"But I ran away." Rudolph says.

"Yea well maybe you wouldn't of run away if... I'd told you the truth sooner... Rudolph you mean everything to me.. your my whole world." Alexis says.

"Gosh Alexis. What I mean to say is you make my whole heart glow." Rudolph says causing Alexis to smile and blush.


	9. Escape

"See what happens when you leave a rescue mission to amateurs." A voice says revealing to be a white fox.

"Slyly! You need the dungeon key to get us out." Rudolph says seeming to know the fox.

"It's around Stormella's neck." Alexis says.

"Ah nuts. How do I get myself into these things." Slyly says as he goes to get the key.

*Timeskip*

"Let's get out of here." Slyly says as he lets Alexis and the others out as they start running to find a way out.

"That one." Rudolph says pointing at a tunnel.

"This one." Slyly says pointing at a tunnel.

"Follow Slyly." Leonard says as they all follow Slyly down a tunnel

"Dead end. Quick let's go back." Alexis says as they end up at a cliff but go to turn around and go seeing Stormella, her wolves, and Ridley.

"I do and do and do for you kids. And this is the thanks I get!" Stormella shouts as she holds her wand.

"Naughty naughty." Ridley says as Stormella and her wolves back Alexis and the others up at the cliff.

"Who shall I freeze first? How about you Alexy wolfy." Stormella says as she points her wand at alexis.

"Leave her alone!" Rudolph shouts as he jumps in front of Alexis protecting her.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Stormella asks as Rudolph's nose glows brightly causing Stormella to stumble back off the cliff.

"Help me! Help me! Help! Help me! Help me!" A voice says revealing to be Stormella hanging onto a small cliff.

"Grab on to my antlers and I'll pull you up." Rudolph says as he hops down onto the small cliff Stormella is hanging from.

"I'm scared." Stormella says sacredly.

"Do it. Now." Rudolph says as Stormella grabs hold of his antlers.

"Rudolph!" Alexis shouts as she sees Rudolph trying to pull Stormella up as the ground is crumbling under his hoofs. Alexis then grabs hold off Rudolph's tail as the others grab her helping her and Rudolph pull Stormella up to safety.

"Why would you save my life?" Stormella asks.

"Well I couldn't let you fall could I?" Rudolph asks as he smiles.

"Well no you couldn't. Well you could of let me fall your right so. Well your free to go. Consider us even steven." Stormella says.

"Not until he gets his wish." Slyly says.

"Wish? Hehe what wish?" Stormella asks as she laughs nervously.

"He saved your life now you owe him a wish. Those are the rules of the north pole." Slyly says.

"The fox is correct madam those are the rules." Ridley says.

"You mean I get a wish. Anything I want?" Rudolph asks as Stormella picks up her wand.

"Well don't stand there like a deer caught in headlights." Stormella says.

"I want.. I want.. I want you to be nice." Rudolph says looking at Stormella.

"What kind of wish is that?" Stormella asks.

"Rudolph you can have anything you wish for. Anything you want." Alexis says looking at Rudolph.

"Yea red come on. Think bigger." Slyly says.

"You only get one wish little buddy." Leonard says.

"Rudy how about a normal nose huh? See that's what you always wanted right? Say the word and it's yours child." Stormella says.

"I want you to be nice." Rudolph says.

"Come on kid pick something else." Stormella says.

"I want you to be nice." Rudolph says.

"The north pole's about to get awfully dull." Stormella says as she casts her spell onto herself but not appearing any different.

"Ooh cute little penguin." Stormella says as she picks Ridley up and starts planting kisses all over his face.

"Someone change her back please." Ridley says as Stormella puts him down.

"But you don't look any different." Rudolph says.

"But I have changed Rudolph. On the inside." Stormella says as she winks at Rudolph.

"Ok now call of your storm please." Alexis says.

"Well if only I could." Stormella says.

"Huh?" Rudolph asks.

"Once I unleash the storm it's got to run it's natural course. I'm afraid it's out of my hands." Stormella says.

*Timeskip*

"Use my bridge it's the shortest way home. Oh oh and Merry Christmas! Bye!" Stormella yells as she and Ridley walk Alexis and the others to the bridge as they then cross it.

*Timeskip*

"It's a white out. I can't see a thing." Leonard says as they walk through the blizzard.

"Maybe this will help." Rudolph says as he makes his nose glow.

"Whohoo. Way to go red!" Slyly says as he cheers for Rudolph.

"But we still wont make it home. Not in this weather." Alexis says as they see a drive-able sleigh pull up.

"Boone and Doggle!" Rudolph says as they all get in the sleigh.


	10. Home

"Alexis!" Sky shouts as she sees Alexis and the others return home in the sleigh.

"Mom!" Alexis shouts as she jumps out and runs over to sky as sky gently licks her.

"Well done Boone and Doggle." Santa says.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." Rudolph says as his dad and mom come go over to him and hug him as everyone gets out of the sleigh while everyone cheers.

"Rudolph. Your wonderful glowing nose gives me an idea so crazy that it just might work. What I mean to say is. Rudolph with your nose so bright won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Santa asks.

"With honor your honor." Rudolph says.

*Timeskip*

"Congratulations red." Slyly says as he, Alexis, and Leonard go over to Rudolph congratulating him as he is given the medal of valor.

"Yea you be careful out there." Leonard says.

"Your the best friends I ever had." Rudolph says.

"Good luck Rudolph." Alexis says as she kisses Rudolph on the cheek making him smile.

"Gosh Alexis." Rudolph says.

"Rudolph when you get back I wanna talk with you." Alexis says smiling.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you when I get back." Rudolph says.

"Me too Rudolph. Come on you two let's go out with the others at the launch site." Alexis says as leonard and slyly leave with her.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis dear you got something under the tree." Sky says as Alexis gets out of bed to see Sky placing something in her room before leaving. Alexis then gets up and goes over to find a wrapped box with a note attached.

 ***Note***

 _Dear Alexis,_

 _Merry christmas Alexis! This is a thank you for always being there for me. I'm so grateful to have you in my life._

 _Love,_

 _Rudolph_  
 ***Note over***

Alexis then opens the box to find a picture of her and Rudolph and a silver half a heart necklace underneath it with bff engraved on it.

"Oh Rudolph I love this." Alexis says as she puts on the necklace and places the picture by her bed.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis is waiting with the others she then sees Santa and the reindeer return as everyone starts cheering.

 ***Ending song beginning now Rudolph the red nose reindeer also this is not the last chapter their will be two more chapters***

 _ **Northern light fairies singing**_

 _You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen  
Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen_

 _But do you recall  
The most famous reindeer of all?_

 _ **Everyone singing**_

 _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows_

 _All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call him names  
They'd never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games_

 _Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say  
Rudolph with your nose so bright  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_

 _Then how the reindeer loved him  
As they shouted out with glee  
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
You'll go down in history_

 ***Song over***

Later as Alexis is cheering with the others she sees Rudolph come over to her.

"Did you like your presents Alexis?" Rudolph asks as he sees Alexis wearing the necklace he gave her as he is wearing the other half of the heart necklace.

"Yes I loved them." Alexis says with a smile.

"I'm glad you liked them. The elves helped me with the necklace. So you said you wanted to talk to me?" Rudolph asks.

"Yes. I was gonna say Rudolph I wanna be your doe friend." Alexis says shyly.

"Really!?" Rudolph asks.

"Yes. if you want me to be." Alexis says shyly.

"Alexis I would love that!" Rudolph says excitedly before he kisses Alexis on her lips causing them both to pull away and blush before joining the others in the celebration.

*Again not the end of the story still will be TWO MORE chapters and I think you'll like them so stay tuned*


	11. Coming of Ags

A year has now passed as Alexis and Rudolph are now grown ups living together in their own home.

"Good morning Alexis." A voice says revealing to be Rudolph in a happy mood as Alexis gets up from laying in front if the fireplace.

"Good morning Rudolph. You seem happy this morning." Alexis says as she nuzzles Rudolph.

"Yea I am. I'm always happy around Christmas. It reminds me of us and our adventures." Rudolph says causing Alexis to smile.

"Aww your so sweet." Alexis says as she kisses Rudolph on the cheek causing him to smile.

"Hey Alexis there was something else I wanted to talk with you about." Rudolph says nervously.

"What is it Rudolph?" Alexis asks curiously.

"Alexis I.. I was wondering if.. what I mean to say is.. I wanna have children with you..like now." Rudolph says as Alexis looks at him shocked.

"Oh I knew it was a long shot." Rudolph says as he lowers his ears sadly.

"No no Rudolph I would love to have children I was just shocked because I was actually gonna talk to you about that tonight. I would like to have children too but are you ready for them?" Alexis asks.

"Yes more than anything." Rudolph says.

"Alright then." Alexis says as she starts kissing Rudolph on his lips shocking him on her advances but melts into the kiss shortly after. Rudolph then starts gently licking Alexis's lower lip begging her for entry as she then grants him access as he then explores his new territory before using his front leg to gently push Alexis down onto her side on the rug as he starts trailing kisses up and down Alexis's neck. Alexis moans as she feels Rudolph sucking and licking a spot on her neck before Alexis gets up pushing Rudolph onto his back confusing him.

"Let me do something too. I dont wanna have all the fun." Alexis says as she starts licking and kissing Rudolph's neck making him moan until she stops down below his hind legs.

"What are you- ahh!" Rudolph moans as he feels Alexis licking and kissing on his member before starting to suck on it. Alexis then starts going slow trying to tease Rudolph.

"A-Alexis dont t-tease me like that. I-I'm gonna-" Rudolph then gets cut off as he releases in Alexis's mouth as she swallows it all.

"Ok your turn." Rudolph says as he smiles and smirks before pushing Alexis off him and onto all fours with her back end up and front down. Rudolph then starts licking Alexis's core causing her to moan at his touch before he starts licking and sucking her slowly teasing her as she did him.

"Rudolph please dont tease." Alexis says as she moans and pants.

"Yea I dont think so. You teased me time for a little pay back. So don't release until I say so." Rudolph says as he keeps licking and sucking.

"Rudolph please." Alexis moans.

"Beg. Beg for it." Rudolph says as he continues his actions enjoying hearing Alexis moan at his touch knowing he is doing that to her.

"Rudolph please let me release. I wont tease you anymore please." Alexis moans.

"That's my girl. You can release now." Rudolph says as Alexis then releases while moaning and panting.

"That was amazing." Alexis says as she pants.

"Its not over yet. Tell if I hurt you ok. I'll go slow at first." Rudolph says as he mounts Alexis slowly pushing in until all the way in.

"It hurts Rudolph." Alexis says.

"It'll go away. I promise." Rudolph says as Alexis finally adjusts to him as she nods he starts thrusting in and out slowly and gaining speed and force.

"Moan for me Alexis." Rudolph says as he moans.

"Rudolph." Alexis moans.

"Louder." Rudolph moans as he continues thrusting.

"Rudolph!" Alexis shouts as she moans.

"Louder." Rudolph says.

"Rudolph!" Alexis shouts as she then releases and Rudolph releases deep inside her before pulling out and laying beside her on the rug.

"That was amazing Alexis." Rudolph says as he and Alexis pant from exhaustion.

"I cant wait to have your children Rudolph." Alexis says.

"I cant wait either Alexis." Rudolph says.


	12. New Additions

After seven months Alexis starts experiencing pain as she and Rudolph are laying beside the fire in their house.

"Are you ok Alexis?" Rudolph asks as he jumps up seeing Alexis give a facial expression of pain.

"I'm not sure but I know whatever it is I don't like the feeling." Alexis says as she groans in pain staying down.

"Stay here I'll go get Santa and the doctor!" Rudolph says as he runs out the door.

*Timeskip*

"Oh Rudolph you can come here now." Santa says as Rudolph comes in while he and the doctor leave. Alexis laughs slightly upon seeing Rudolph's eyes widen as he sees two newborn fawns laying beside Alexis.

"Aren't you going to come over and see your newborn daughters?" Alexis asks as Rudolph smiles and walks over smiling at the fawns.

"They're beautiful Alexis. Look this one even has my nose." Rudolph says as he looks at one of the fawns.

"Well what would you like to name them?" Alexis asks.

"How about you name this one and I'll name the one with my nose." Rudolph says suggesting his idea.

"Sounds lovely. I would like to name this one Eve ( sailortheartist/art/Bambi-Oc-Evelina-651949427 )." Alexis says as she gently licks the baby fawn.

"That's a perfect name. I want to name the one with my nose Rain ( view/25415195/ and imagine in this pic the fawn has a red nose like rudolph )." Rudolph says as he gently nuzzles the fawn before laying down beside Alexis as the two watch over their sleeping daughters.


End file.
